Group A Streptococcus (Streptococcus Pyogenes) typically causes acute upper respiratory tract infection. Early diagnosis and treatment of Group A Streptococcal pharyngitis is critical for reducing the severity of symptoms and complications, such as rheumatic fever and glomerulonephritis, and preventing the rare but possible occurrence of death—of the 9,000-11,500 cases of invasive disease (3.2 to 3.9/100,000 population) that occur each year in the United States alone, 10%-15% result in death. Typical diagnostic tests used for assaying Group A Streptococcus antigens require the mixing of equal to or more than two reagents and/or use laborious test-specific protocols.